


Quiet Down

by bepreparedf0rhell



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil make vin feel better blowjob, they're just cute idiots idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell
Summary: In which Vinny's having a bad mental health day and Ryan just wants to help.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Quiet Down

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. Is this at all what I should have been working on right now? Absolutely not. Am I sorry? Absolutely not.

Ryan is startled awake by someone climbing into his bunk with him. At first he panics, about to yell some obscenity and shove whoever the fuck out of his space. But then he feels soft hair brush his cheek, smells a very familiar shampoo. The bunk light snaps on and Vinny’s face comes into view even through Ryan’s squinting eyes. 

“What time is it?” he mumbles, shivering as Vinny presses his cold body against him, feeling like he’s sucking all the warmth out of his skin. “And why are you so fucking cold?”

“I was outside,” Vin says simply, pulling up Ryan’s shirt and wrapping his frigid arms around Ryan’s torso like it’s absolutely no big deal that Ryan’s now left fucking shivering when three seconds ago he was sound asleep and completely cozy warm. 

“Isn’t it the middle of the night?” Ryan asks, doing his absolute best to keep his teeth from chattering. He hates being cold, but it’s becoming clearer and clearer by the moment that Vinny needs him in one way or another. 

“Yeah. ‘Bout four. We stopped ‘bout an hour ago so the driver could sleep,” Vin mumbles, still doing his best to steal every ounce of body heat Ryan has to offer. He’s got his face pressed into his chest and has pulled the blankets up to just about his ears. 

“You okay?” Ryan asks, even though he’s pretty sure he’s not going to get a straight answer. Though it’s not the first time and probably won’t be the last, he knows Vinny only climbs into bed with him in the middle of the night like this when he’s decidedly not okay. Vin’s not an overly touchy guy, not really into a ton of outward affection, so when he shows it, Ryan knows there’s got to be something going on. 

Vinny doesn’t respond. Time passes and the bunk hangs quietly heavy over them. Vin just stays exactly where he is, pressed up against Ryan and holding him tightly. Ryan’s desperate for an answer of some sort but doesn’t want to push it, so instead he does the only thing he can think of - he starts gently stroking Vin’s unruly hair, smoothing it down and tucking it behind his ears. Vin all but purrs at the motion and Ryan keeps it up, also tossing in the occasional quiet reassurance. 

“I feel like shit,” Vinny says a while later, so quietly that Ryan almost doesn’t catch that he’s spoken at all. His eyes have grown heavy in their silence, Vin’s body having significantly warmed in their embrace, the weight of him on Ryan contenting him and making him sleepy. 

“Huh?” Ryan mumbles, and Vin takes a deep breath.

“I, uh… am having a really bad mental health day, I guess,” Vinny whispers, and immediately Ryan’s heart flips over in his chest. He sounds so small, so sad, and Ryan desperately wishes he could reach in his brain and just pull out all the bad thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” he says instead, wide awake now. “Is there anything I can do?”

Vin is quiet for a few more moments, seemingly thinking. 

“Can you just, uh… can you just love me?” he asks eventually, sounding bashful and completely unlike himself. Vinny is probably the least shy person on the planet, usually has absolutely no problem telling people what he wants, but something about this specific request has him blushing in the dim light of the bunk and if Ryan were standing, he’s pretty sure his knees would go weak. 

“Of course,” he whispers, guiding Vin’s head up so that he can look him in the eye. Ryan presses their lips together, almost just the ghost of a kiss just to make sure he isn’t misunderstanding. At once, Vin’s kissing him back slowly but definitely like he means it, and Ryan keeps the pace just because it’s chill and lazy and honestly, just really fucking nice. 

After a while Vin’s moving, and the motion almost startles Ryan because he’d been so completely enthralled by the kiss. Vin’s shirt is off suddenly, though Ryan’s not quite sure how he’s managed it in the small space of the bunk. His own shirt is being roughly tugged at and he moves his arms to accommodate in whatever way he can manage, his chest bare a few seconds later.

Before Ryan knows it, Vin’s teeth are on his neck, undoubtedly attempting to suck bruises into the tender skin. It feels so good he loses his train of thought for a minute, letting his eyes flutter closed as he just tilts his head back and enjoys the ride. But… wait. He’s supposed to be taking care of Vin here, not the other way around. 

“Vin. Vin, hey,” Ryan mumbles, gathering some of Vin’s hair and tossing it back over his shoulder. “Wait,” he whispers, and when Vin’s eyes finally make their way back up to his, Ryan can immediately see the uncertainty in them. Oh, fuck. That hadn’t been his intention at all. Instead of explaining that, he flips them, straddling Vin’s hips and grinding just barely down into them. Vin’s eyes close and his hands find Ryan’s hair, tangling into it. 

“Shit,” Vin groans, and Ryan smiles, raising a finger to his lips to shush him. He kisses a trail down Vin’s jawline and neck, stopping to bite the angle of his collarbone. 

When Ryan had originally stopped Vin before, it had been to try and take a second to ask him if he really wanted to do more or if he just wanted to make out and cuddle or whatever, but with the way goosebumps are rising over the soft skin of Vin’s stomach and how his hands are clutching at Ryan’s shoulders, digging his nails in so hard he’s probably damn near drawing blood, mixed with the fact that he keeps letting out these little groans and bucking his hips up into Ryan’s, the answer is becoming clearer and clearer. Still, he feels the need to ask just in case. 

“Vin. Wait, Vin,” Ryan whispers roughly, barely able to grit out the words as Vin’s crotch grazes his again. Vin’s eyes focus on him finally, looking impatient and unfocused. 

“Hm?” he grunts, and Ryan smiles. 

“I just, uh. We don’t have to… go there if you don’t feel like it. I’m cool with just making out or talking or whatever,” Ryan trips over the words and Vinny laughs quietly, shaking his head. 

“I appreciate you asking, Ry, I really do, but I definitely came in here with the express goal of getting my dick sucked to make me feel better while also leeching all your body heat,” Vin says smugly, and Ryan laughs. 

“All right then,” Ryan says, leaning down to connect their lips again. This kiss isn’t quite as leisurely as the last; clearly they’re both much more keyed up now that they know for sure what direction they’re headed, but it doesn’t stop Ryan from trying to make it as sweet as possible. Even though Vin’s clearly already feeling a little better, Ryan still wants to do what he’d originally asked - he wants to love him, make him feel the way Ryan’s heart just about burst through his chest just at the fact that Vinny had crawled into his bunk with him in the first place. 

Ryan kisses his way back down to Vinny’s chest, going further this time, venturing lower and lower until he reaches the spray of hair that leads from his belly button down. He feels it as Vin’s breath hitches and looks up at him through his dark lashes, admiring the way his hair’s like a messy halo around his head and how angular his jawline looks from below. He makes his way to Vin’s hip bones, sucking on them both gently. Vin groans, his hand finding Ryan’s shoulder and clutching it again. 

Normally, he’d make it take longer, tease a little more, but since this one truly is all about Vinny, Ryan sits up as much as he can in the bunk and hooks his pointer fingers into the waistband of Vin’s sweatpants, pulling them down just enough. He’s intrigued to see Vin’s not wearing any underwear under them, something that he’s definitely going to bring up later. 

Ryan takes a shaky breath as he looks down at Vin’s ready and waiting dick, spitting into his hand before starting at the tip and gripping it slowly. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Vin mumbles, shifting impatiently. 

Ryan smirks, stroking Vin’s dick, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing just lightly. Vin lets out a breathy little moan that makes Ryan desperately want to get his own dick out, but he holds himself back. Not right now. 

Ryan leans down and presses his lips just gently to Vin’s tip, laughing quietly as Vin bucks up into his face so hard that he narrowly escapes getting one of his eyes poked out. 

“Sorry,” Vin mumbles, not at all sounding like he means it, and Ryan shakes his head. 

“No one ever said sucking dick was a particularly safe pastime,” Ryan whispers, not sure Vin even heard. 

To try and make sure he doesn't risk injury again, when Ryan leans back down he just takes Vin into his mouth properly, pushing until he can feel his tip at the back of his throat. Vin moans, and Ryan very vaguely has the thought that surely soon they’re going to wake the other guys. He’s not quite able to care, though, and starts moving his lips up and down on Vin’s dick, letting his eyes fall closed and setting into a rhythm as Vin’s hands search for anything they can possibly find to clutch onto. 

“L-look at me,” Vinny whines after a while, and Ryan’s eyes immediately open, connecting with Vin’s where they’re looking down at him. He watches Vin’s face as he picks his pace back up, unable to keep himself from smiling around his dick when he literally watches Vin’s expression give away the fact that he’s going to come soon. 

“You gonna come for me?” Ryan mumbles, not daring to take Vin out of his mouth for a second. The words are garbled, but the vibration of them seems to be enough to make Vin’s eyes snap open again. He nods. 

“God. Please,” he whimpers, and Ryan is powerless to do anything but oblige him in doing exactly what they both want so badly. He picks up his pace, hollowing out his cheeks and moaning right along with Vin as he works him up to his climax and then closing his eyes and taking it all in when he does finally explode a minute later. 

Ryan works Vin down gently, careful not to overstimulate him. Vin’s still making small noises, still running his hands over every inch of Ryan’s skin he can reach, and eventually Ryan can’t take it anymore. He lets Vin’s dick fall out of his mouth slowly, closing his eyes at the absence. Vin makes a little noise of discontent, and it makes Ryan remember what his goal had been in the first place. He moves up until he can reach Vin’s lips and kisses them gently, slowly.

“For fuck’s sake, if you two don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to actually murder you both. Ryan gives good head, I get it. Fuck!” Justin’s disgruntled, half-asleep voice comes from the bunk below Ryan’s, making both Ryan and Vin bust out laughing. Justin makes a sound that seems like he’s punched the ceiling of his own bunk and then he shuffles around, presumably turning over, while still grumbling. 

“Guess we better shut the fuck up, then,” Ryan whispers, flopping down into a fully horizontal position and looking up into Vin’s hazy sleepy eyes. 

“Guess so,” Vin mumbles, moving to plant one last sloppy kiss on Ryan’s lips before cuddling down into his chest. 

“Feel any better?” Ryan asks quietly, and Vin nods. 

“Definitely.”

Ryan smiles at the ceiling, tilting his head to kiss Vin’s hair. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
